


The Tour Guide

by wolfy_writing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to start a revolution, and what it costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour Guide

“Tour guide?  Tour guide?” Suli stood in the square.   “Familiar with seventeen alien languages!”  She spotted a pair of humans heading in her direction and switched languages.  “Three Earth dialects spoken!  Mandarin, Swahili, and Kiribati!”

“Kiribati?” asked the small human.  Her protective suit was form-fitting, with a transparent head.  Suli had her pegged for a female.  Surprisingly, it sounded like she was speaking Queyrua, even though Suli had been told it was physically impossible for humans. 

“Second-biggest language on Earth after the Micronesian Resurgence.”  The taller, presumably-male human rubbed his ear.  “That’s a few centuries after your time.”  He turned to Suli.  “Impressive linguistic skills, but as you’ve probably noticed, we have a universal translator.”

“Telepathic?”  Suli tilted her head.  “I’d heard rumors they were developing one, but I didn’t know they were on the market yet.”

“Specialized technology.”  He glanced slightly to the left.  “I was hoping you could direct us to the forum?  I think Amy would enjoy the singing.”

“If you’ll follow me, it’s a short walk to the forum.  I believe the communal harmonics have started, but we should be there in time to catch the majority of the music.”

The tall one gave her a surprised look, then glanced down at his watch.

“It can be difficult to time interplanetary travel exactly,” Suli said with practiced ease.  “If you stay another day, I can meet you at your lodgings and ensure that you make it to tomorrow’s singing in a timely fashion.”

The tall human bit his lip and said nothing.

\---

“So, what are we going to see, Doctor?” asked Amy.

The tall one, who’d been somewhat distracted, looked over at Amy.  “It’s a form of  political debate.”

Suli looked around nervously.  “I believe…”

“Debates?”  The small human gave the taller one an annoyed shove.  “ You brought me all this way to watch aliens argue politics?”

“We no longer…”

“Trust me, you’ll like this,” the one called Doctor said.  “I’m not sure if you can tell over the TARDIS translator, but their language is made of music.  Everyone sings.  And once a day, the leaders gather in the forum where anyone who has a question or an issue can bring it up, and they all hash it out in music.  It’s like someone combined Question Time and a symphony orchestra.  Entire governments have been driven to resign by a song.  It’s considered one of the most remarkable musical displays in this galaxy.  I’ve asked the TARDIS to turn off the translation for that bit, so you can hear the original.”

Suli made one more attempt.  “The former regime…”

“Ah,” said Doctor.  “It sounds like we’re almost here.”

\--

The new Forum (as everyone called it when they thought the police weren’t listening) had an array of steps on one side, where government officials stood.  Ever since the final dissolution of parliament, the top ranks had been filled by the military, and the lower ranks by a selection of appointed ministers, with the Commander in the only seat, at the very top of the platform.

Beneath the steps, there was a flat plain for common people to stand.  These days, the forum tended to be extremely full, as everyone who wasn’t officially excused due to employment or illness would line up to sing.  Suli had managed to persuade her boss to write her orders so that whenever she wasn’t with a client, she would spend the day down by the spaceport, soliciting tourists.

Quite often, the tourists wanted her to bring them down to watch the singing, but at least she didn’t have to join in.

Every verse of the song followed the same pattern.  The Commander tossed out a few notes about the latest proclamation.  The ministers sang out an elaboration, with careful harmonizing to express the role of each sector.  Then the military sang out the traditional request for debate.

Everyone sang back their unconditional support.  Note-perfect, in unison, every time.

Amy seemed to find it beautiful, although she looked slightly confused.  Doctor looked increasingly worried, and kept glancing down at his watch. He probably had a flight to catch, Suli thought. 

Finally the song ended, and the Commander made a gesture of dismissal.

The Doctor gave Suli a long look.  Suli opened her top left gripper in a subtle gesture of negation, then started walking away.

"I'm afraid the information you had was out of date," said Suli, a safe distance away.  "We used to waste time in such unproductive activities as debate, but now we've established a new emphasis on harmony and social unity.  We no longer waste time on disagreement and discord."

"Wait, no one argues?" Amy asked.  "He just gets up there and sings about how he's taking over all of the communication channels, and no one argues?"

Suli glanced around nervously.  "There's nothing to argue about.  It was a sensible proclamation considering the political environment.  We can't afford to lose national unity, and we certainly don't want to risk propaganda from foreign spies.  I don't see why any good citizen would dissent."

"That's what he said."  Amy frowned.  "That's exactly what that Commander-fellow said.  Do you actually believe it?"

The Doctor gave a small head-wobble.  "I think we should talk about this inside the TARDIS."

Amy looked around.  "Right.  I, um, think you should come into the TARDIS with us, to tell us more about your glorious commander.  I'd like to hear all about him."    She stopped in front of a square blue thing.

Suli looked at it.  "Is this your transportation pod?"

"No, it's..."  Amy wobbled her head.  "Just step inside."  She grabbed Suli's top right arm and pulled her inside.

\---

"It's..."

"Bigger on the inside?" the Doctor asked.  He'd removed the headpiece of his protective suit.  "Go on, say it.  Get it out of your system."

"...alive?" Suli asked.  It shouldn't be - it didn't seem possible - but there was a strange vibration in her back feet that only came from living things. 

The Doctor bared his teeth in a textbook example of what tour guide training called a delighted smile.  "She is!  You'd be surprised how few people notice.  Of course, you would."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked. With the protective headpiece, she had long reddish waves of what the tourism training had called _hair_.  It made her look like an exotic animal.

"Species difference.  You can't tell if something's alive just by touching it, and Suli here has no sense of smell.  We all have our disadvantages."

Amy shrugged.  "So, what's the real story with this commander?"

Suli glanced around nervously.

"Don't worry," said the Doctor.  "No one can spy on us in here.  Not without violating at least half a dozen laws of physics, at the least."

Suli looked back at the door, then over at Amy.  After a long moment, she spoke.  "I hate him," she said.  "Most people do.  He took over a few years ago.  Said everyone had to sing his way.  Anyone who didn't, who complained a little too loudly...well, a touch-friend of mine tried that, and she disappeared.  For a while no one heard from her, and then we started getting...piece."  Suli tilted her head down, trying not to think of the shining blue fragment she'd found on the doorstep. 

Amy's eyes were wide.  "That's horrible.  We need to do something about it."

The Doctor gave Suli a long look.  "What's your name?"

"Suli."

"No, your real name."

Suli gave the full version, down to the old-fashioned high note at the end.

The Doctor looked down.  "We should get going," said the Doctor.  "Clearly, I've mistimed it.  Suli, nice to meet you, this has been very informative."

Amy turned her face to the Doctor.  "What are you doing?  You heard her!  We can't just walk away."

"Of course not.  We'll take the TARDIS."

"Doctor!"

"Suli," said the Doctor.  "Do you mind stepping outside for a moment?  I need a quick word with Amy."

Suli nodded and left.

\---

"Doctor, what are you doing?  You heard her!  Her...touch-friend got mailed back to her in bits!   We need to do something!""

"That's precisely what we don't need."

“What are you talking about?  They’re oppressing people and killing them and...making them sing identically!  Doing something about it is what we do!”

The Doctor shook his head.  "Not always.  There are certain points in time, fixed points, where history is known to happen a particular way, and interfering...as bad as things are out there, interfering can be worse."

"Worse? How?"

"Best-case scenario?  Nearly the same, but more people die while events self-correct.  Worst-case?  The whole of time unraveling around this planet, so it falls out of history, and everyone is trapped in an eternal frozen moment.  And then it spreads.  Although reapers will probably devour everyone before it gets that far."

"Oh."  Amy stopped.  "Well, there has to be some way we can help.  We can't just do nothing."

"Why not?"

"Suli!  You heard her!  We have to help her!"

"Why?"

"Because people she cares about are being cut to pieces!"  Amy stepped closer.  "You're the Doctor!   This is what you do!"

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS panel for a long moment, then drew a deep breath.  "Not this time.  This one gets solved without me. People here solve it.  They don't need me to jump in and fix it for them.  They sort it out on their own.  Quite soon, too, if I've worked out when we are."

"What happens?"

"One person stands up.  Not in private, like people have been doing so far.  Public.  Very public.  One person stands up and sings.  There's a popular revolt after that.  Not totally bloodless, but surprisingly few casualties.  They install a new government.  Flawed, with a corruption problem and an inadequate social safety net, but no one has their lover mailed back to them in bits.."

"And we're just going to run out?"

"No."  The Doctor sighed.  "Not now that we're here.  The TARDIS wouldn't bring me here for no reason.  But we're being careful and quiet and doing our best not to unravel history."

Amy opened her mouth, then shut it again.  "Should I go let Suli back in?"

"Yes," said the Doctor.  "But don't tell her any of this."

Amy paused at the door.  "Why not?"

"Because Suli is the last person we want to interfere with.  She starts it all.  She's the one who stands up and sings."

\---

Suli leaned against the TARDIS.  If anything, it felt more alive on the outside.  Where she touched it, it gave off a feeling of comfort.  And...regret?

Amy opened the door.  "Hi.  We've sorted things out.  I think we'd like to keep you on as a tour guide for a few more days.  Have you show us around.  Aside from the singing, what else is there to see?"

Suli tilted her head.  "There's the nitrogen falls.  They have some pretty sunsets and there's a nice human-friendly eating place nearby."

"That sounds nice.  Doctor, what do you think?"

The Doctor shrugged.  He seemed to have lost his cheer.  "Nitrogen falls are always very pretty."

\---

The fall was pretty, nicer than usual.  There was a fine violet carpet of crystals covering the soil, which set off the nitrogen flow nicely.  Amy seemed genuinely impressed.  The Doctor spoke cheerfully, but something about it struck Suli as off.

They split up over dinner, with Amy and the Doctor going to the human restaurant, and Suli having a rich meal in one of the fine local mineral streams.  She met up with Amy afterward, watching the sun set.

"Where's the Doctor?" Suli asked.

"He's tired," said Amy.  "He's back at the room."

"Is he okay?" Suli gave Amy a long look.  "He seemed strange.  Is something bothering him?"

"It's complicated," Amy said.  "He's a bit strange."

"If there's anything I'm doing wrong...I try to give good service as a tour guide..."

"No, you're wonderful," said Amy.  "You're perfect.  He's just...you know that matter we discussed earlier?   Er, private matters?"

Suli glanced around, then gave Amy a long look.  "How good is your protective suit?"

"The Doctor said it's good against anything.  Down to zero Kelvin."

Suli did some quick conversion.  "How do you feel about a swim?  There's some nice nitrogen pools, and if you keep your suit on, you should be able to enjoy a bit of moonlight bathing in safety.  It's really beautiful, and not many humans get to see the pools at night."

Amy nodded.  "I'd like that."

\---

Suli lead Amy down into the nitrogen pool.  "It's a small one here, and not popular.  Still, it's the best place to see the floaters.  Just relax, lie back, and look at the sky."  She pulled Amy out into the pool.   They waded out and when it got to be deep enough, she laid back and gestured for Amy to do the same.

"It's very pretty here," said Amy.

"And private."  Suli dropped her voice.  "Recording devices don't work well in liquid nitrogen.  So long as we stay quiet, you can tell me anything."

"Right," said Amy.  "But I shouldn't.  I mean I don't need to.  Everything's fine.  It will be fine.  Everything's going to be okay.  Well, better."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everything.  You know," said Amy.  "Everything.  The whole situation.  With the government and everything."

Suli straightened up.  "You heard something?  Someone is going to solve things?"

"No.  Well, yes, but...we shouldn't be having this conversation."

Suli glanced around warily.  "Should we go in the TARDIS?"

"No, I mean we shouldn't be having this conversation.  The Doctor and I...we're time travelers.  Saying any more could disrupt history."

"You mean you know?" Suli asked.  "You know what's going to happen?  It's going to be okay?"

"Er...pretend I didn't say anything.  It's complicated.  It's very important you do exactly what you would have done if you'd never met me."

"What?  What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you what I can't tell you."  Amy swam back.  "If I tell you, thinks might change for the worse."

"What does it matter if you tell me?  I'm not exactly a revolutionary leader."

Amy stopped.

"Is that it?" Suli asked.  "Do I start some sort of revolutionary group?"  The whole idea sounded completely stupid.  Tam, yes, she might have done something great  But Suli was ordinary.  She wasn't brave or special.  She couldn't lead.  Could she?

"I can't tell you."  Amy turned and swam away.

\---

The next morning, Suli met Amy and the Doctor at the transportation pod.  "Before we set off," said Suli, "I should probably help you install that new navigation system you asked for. 

"New navigation system?" asked Amy.  "Are you finally going to show up at the right time?"

"Don't insult the TARDIS!"  The Doctor gave his ship a defensive pat.  "She may not always go when we expect, but she's there when she's needed!"  He glanced over at Suli.  "But an improved navigation system might not go amiss.  Amy, could you come in and help with the installation?"

Amy looked confused, but stepped inside.

As soon as the doors closed, Suli said, "I know."

The Doctor gave her a sharp look, then glanced down at the TARDIS controls.  "Know what?"

"I know you're time travelers.  And I know you know how this ends."

"Do you?"  The Doctor glared at Amy.

"It's not my fault!  I barely said anything, and then she started asking questions, and I tried to explain why I couldn't tell her anything, and...it all got worse."  Amy folded her arms.  "It's not I knew she was going to guess everything."

"How much did you guess?" the Doctor asked Suli. 

"I become some sort of revolutionary leader," said Suli.  "I overthrow the government."

"In a sense," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" Suli asked.  "Or are you not allowed to tell me?"

"I think it's a bit too late for that."  The Doctor sighed.  "You don't found some organization or plan a violent revolution or anything.  That's not why they put your name on statues.  You just stand up one day, in the middle of the social unity harmony thing, and sing back."

"I...what do I sing?" asked Suli.

"I can't tell you.  It comes from you.  Trust me, you'll know what to sing when the time comes."

Suli sat down hard.  "Me?  It can't be me.  I'm not...brave.  Tam - they took Tam and I didn't do anything.  I didn't dare."

Amy put an arm around Suli.  "Now you can.  And when you do, you win."

Suli looked up at the Doctor.  "Me, singing?  That's what stops them?"

"That's the beginning of it."  The Doctor was staring intensely at an instrument panel.

Suli sat for a long moment.  Finally, she said, "When?"

"Whenever you're ready," the Doctor replied.  "It may be in the history books, but it's still your choice."

Suli pulled her head up.  "Doctor, I would be honored if you and Amy attended the group sing tomorrow."

Amy squeezed Suli's top right pincher.  "I'd be honored."

"Tomorrow?" the Doctor looked up.

"Unless that's not right."

"No, it's...I didn't know the exact date, but I knew it would be soon.  I just didn't think I'd be here to see it."

"Please come," said Suli.  "I'd feel braver if you were there."

"Of course we'll come," said Amy.  "We'll both come!  Won't we, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded slowly.  "I think we owe you that."

\---

Suli showed up to the sing slightly early.  The crowd was still settling in.

Amy gave her an excited hug.  "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," said Suli.  "Don't be too close.  I think things are going to be chaotic when it starts, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"We'll be fine," said Amy.

The Doctor gave Suli a serious look.  "I'll get Amy to safety.  Don't worry.  If there's one thing I know, it's how to run away and survive."

Suli could feel her grippers twitching.  "I can do this.  I can be brave for five minutes.  And then we win?"

The Doctor gave her a soft smile.  "It's not that easy.  But in the end, you do win.  Do you know what you're going to sing?"

Suli nodded.  "About Tam.  I want her to be remembered."

"She will be."

Suli turned.  "Showtime."

\---

She stepped forward, into the Forum.   The nearest policeman gave her an approving glance.  Many of the tour guides would voluntarily join in the sing from time to time, even though they didn’t officially need to while working.  It was a way of avoiding a reputation for disloyalty.

She stood there silently while the song rose up around her.  It was the usual song, a simple and predictable tune about loyalty and strength.  She caught the sound of missed beats and false notes all around her, as people turned to stare.  A few people would stand in the Forum and not sing, but she was the first one to not even pretend.   The biggest risk anyone has been willing to take for years was stand in the square, move like they were singing, and hope the police weren’t standing too close.  She’d done it herself from time to time, for safety.

She was done with safety.

She waited silently, until the song reached a familiar pause.

Then she sang.

Not the official chorus.

She sang a counterpoint.  And she told them about Tam.  She told them how they'd become touch-friends, the sweetness and laughter.  She sang the fear, and the danger and Tam being so brave. Then she sang about Tam being taken away, the waiting, and the piece she'd been sent.

Everyone froze. 

Then someone else lifted a voice.  A mother, singing about her daughter who vanished.  A child, singing about a schoolmate.  A male, singing about his sweet-friend.

Suli sang on, her voice gathering strength, calling out in clear, ringing notes, "Tam, Tam, Tam."

Then one of the guards shot her.

She fell to the ground before she felt the bolt hit her.  The crowd scattered.  Someone in the distance, Amy let out a high, alien scream. 

The guard moved closer for a second shot.

Suli stared up at him.  She managed to form two last words, "We win."

The second bolt hit her in the head, and it was all over.

\---

Amy tried to rush forward to help Suli, but the guards closed ranks in front of her, and the Doctor pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled.  "We have to help her!"

"We can't!"  The Doctor held onto Amy.  "We can't!  It's too late!"

A second shot was fired.

"She's dead," said the Doctor.  "She's already dead.  We have to get out of here."

Amy started sobbing.  She didn't resist when the Doctor led her back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor closed the doors, then led Amy to the step.  She sat down.

He pulled levers and threw switches, and the TARDIS took off.

After several minutes, Amy looked up.  "You knew."

The Doctor sighed.  "I knew.  That's why I didn't want you and Suli to get too close."

"You could have told me."

"I thought it would hurt worse."  He looked up.  "You're right.  I could have told you.  But if I'd told you, then either you would have had to hide it from her, or she would have had to walk into that square knowing how it was going to end for her."

"We could have changed it."

The Doctor shook his head.  "I've tried that before, changing fixed points.  It doesn't end well.  It was always going to end that way.  I tried to make it as painless as possible, and I failed.  Badly."

Amy wiped her eyes roughly with the back of her hand.  "I thought it was going to be different.  I thought it was going to be...beautiful.  Inspiring."

"Revolutions are always beautiful and inspiring up until you see the bodies.  This one was less bad than most.  But still, it's hard to proudly wave the banner when you've seen it up close." 

"How do you do that?" Amy asked.  "How do you sit there, knowing what's going to happen to people, and not save them?"

The Doctor dropped his head.  "Experience.  It takes a long time to learn when there's nothing you can do."

Amy stood up.  "I'm going to walk around the TARDIS.  I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Amy..."

"Doctor," she said, sharply.  "Please."

The Doctor nodded.  He said nothing as she walked away.

\---

The TARDIS landed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked the Doctor. 

Amy nodded.  "I want to see this.  I want to see why we let that happen."

The Doctor nodded.  "Here we are."

Next to the Forum stood a statue of Suli.  She was standing very close to someone Amy could only assume was Tam, and their face-tentacle-things were touching.  Several crystals lay scattered at their feet.

"Is that it?" asked Amy.  "A statue?  Is that supposed to make things better?"

"No," said the Doctor.  "But turn around."

The Forum was full of aliens.  There wasn't a guard or soldier in sight.  The singing started, hesitant and uneven like the tuning of an orchestra.  Someone began singing about taxes, and someone else started going off about crime.  A shrill woman began a piercing tune about the inadequacies of the school system, while a loud, booming man went off about not spending so much money on poor people. 

The complaints were often banal, occasionally obnoxious, and everything seemed to provoke another round of angry counterpoints.  Several people pointlessly insulted their opponents, and a few got downright nasty about the government.

It was the single most beautiful argument Amy had ever heard.

The Doctor put an arm on Amy's shoulder.

"This doesn't fix everything," Amy said.

"I know," said the Doctor.

Amy kept watching the argument.  She wished Suli could be here to see it. "It doesn't fix everything.  But it helps."


End file.
